MinatoxMitsuru songfic
by Thanatosrule123
Summary: just a oneshot songfic of mitsuruxminato to sick puppies all the same


**I don't mind where you come from as long as you come to me. But I don't like illusions I can't see them clearly.**

A crimson haired women made her way down a hallway escourted by a large man in his forties and another women in her early thrities. The crimson haired women was Mitsuru Kirijo the new head of the Kirijo group she was on her way to another board meeting to decied the future of the group. However she has not been home or at school in the last week and a half which caused a certain blue haired young man to worry.  
He was told by alot of people she would be fine but to Minato Arisato he needed to know if it was true becasue the same thing happen to him both of his parents died when he was ten he knew the pain of losing ones parents better then anyone and he wanted to comfort her in her hour of need. Sadly he was never able to even enter the front door because they figured he would distract Mitsuru but he still never gave up he would see her no matter what.

**I don't care no i wounldn't dare to fix the twist in you, you've shown me eventually what you'll do.**

*Evening*

Minato walk in the dorm.  
"Hey where you been."  
The person who said this was Akihko Sawada 3rd year boxing champ.  
"Tried to get in 'AGAIN!' didn't even make it inside"  
"I figured as much the Kirijo group won't let you in even if you were the prime minister."  
"I don't care I'll get in ni matter what."  
"You'd have a better chanced just yelling it to her."  
Just then Minato got an idea.  
"Thanks Akihko-senpai I will."  
"WHAT?"

**I don't mind, I don't care as long as you're here. Go head and tell me you'll leave again you'll just come back running holding your scarred heart in hand it's all the same and I'll take you for who you are if you take me for everything and do it all over again it's all the same.**

*After school*

Minato and Fuuka went to music club that day.  
"Hey keisuke can i ask a favor?"  
"Sure Minato whats up."  
"I'm gong to sing and I need your help to make it sound good can you do it."  
Keisuke pushed his glasses up.  
"Of course I'll help now where do I need to set up?"  
"Outside the Kirijo group headquaters."  
Keisuke look at Minato as if he grew another head.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"  
"Yes I am."  
"Fine Minato I'll help I'll see you tomorrow."  
Minato walk out of the club to make a call "Hey tomorrow after school meet me infront of the Kirijo group ok."  
"Ok man see you tomorrow."  
"Kay bye."

*Minato left the club with Fuuka.*

**Hours slide and days go by till you decide to come back in between it always seems too long suddenly but I have the skill yeah I have the will to breath you in while I can howevr long you stay is all that i am.**

*After school*

Minato arrived at Kirijo headquaters in ratty jeans wore out sneakers and a tight white shirt when he got there he saw a small one foot tall stage with about six speakers on each side he also noticed all of the music along with the student coucil working Minato walk up to keisuke and Hidetoshi.  
"Keisuke, Hidetoshi what-"  
"Relax Minato when Keisuke here told me about your plan I was on board in a heart beat."  
"Meez too Minato-sama."  
Minato look behind him to see Bebe back "BEBE! YOUR BACK!"  
"Jez Minato-sama my uncle lovez the kimino me and you made so e'd said i could come back."  
"Awesome glad your back Bebe."  
"Hold it kid."  
Minato Look behind him again to see Matsu standing with a women behind him.  
"Matsu is that you ?"  
"You bet kid also I'd like you to meet my wife."  
"Hello you must be the one to have help my husband find his way back."  
"Yeah but Matsu I'd love to catch up but i got to sing soon."  
"Ok kid go get your women."  
"I never said oh forget it!"  
Minato walk out on the little stage he began to test to make sure everything was ok "Test test one two can you all hear me in there." Minato noticed a few peoples look out but not the one he wanted.

**I dont mind, I dont care As long as you're here Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again You'll just come back running Holding your scarred heart in hand It's all the same And I'll take you for who you are If you take me for everything And do it all over again It's always the same.**

Minato began to do the solo while inside Mitsuru began to run to where the music was playing she knew who the voice belonged too but she just wanted to see him while everyone tried to stop her she easily dodge or side step them nothing was going to stop her from seeing Minato.

**Wrong or Right Black or White If I close my eyes Its all the same In my life The compromise I'll close my eyes Its all the same.**

Mitsuru ran down the stairs now in the front lobby as she ran out the door she saw Minato look at her a small smile on his face and a big one on hers.

**Go ahead say it You're leaving You'll just come back running Holding your scarred heart in hand It's all the same And I'll take you for who you are now If you take me for everything Do it all over again It's all the same.**

As the song began to die down Mitsuru walk up to Minato she look up at him and he step down from the stage.  
"Mitsuru I.. wanted to know you were all right so I-"  
Minato was cut off by Mitsuru's finger on his lips.  
"Minato thank you i really like the song and...you"  
Minato just a smiled at her.  
"Mitsuru I love you too."  
Mitsuru blushed, Minato kissed her forehead earning "AWWWW" from everyone Mitsuru kissed him back.  
"Minato I'll be back in a week see you then."  
"Yeah see you then Mitsuru."

THE END

PLZ R&R


End file.
